


Swimming Pools

by booboolius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, kikyo is a wine mom but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why you babysitting only two or three shots imma show you how to kick it up a notch first you get a swimming pool full of liquor then you dive in it (note: this has nothing to with swimming pools)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously

It was another quiet evening on Kukuroo mountain. Kikyo was reading a book on one of the many luxurious couches in her private library, and beside her sat Bisky, her best gal pal. Often times when the kids were asleep—save for Illumi—and Silva was out working, the Queen of the Zoldyck Empire would invite her best gal pal to her house so the two could hang out.

Kikyo placed a small bookmark between the open pages of her book to mark her place and gently set the novel down on the coffee table before the two. Bisky’s eyes darted away from her magazine and immediately met Kikyo’s vizor eye thing. “Biscuit,” Kikyo began softly.

“Please,” the blonde replied, aggressively, “call me Bisky,”

Kikyo exhaled. “…Bisky, I’m going to have a servant bring up bottle of wine. Would you like them to also bring a glass of milk or juice for you?”

Bisky shook her head, her single ponytail whipping against the couch several times. “No way. I’ll take a glass of wine as well.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!”

Kikyo was heasitant to fulfill her friend’s request. Though she had no problem with murder, she absolutely had to draw the line at underage drinking. “Bisky,” the raven began, letting her hand rest on the handle of the Zoldyck Family Butler Bell. “How old are you, exactly?”

“I’m an adult, don’t worry,” she replied. This wasn’t the first time someone had asked Bisky this question, and she figured it wouldn’t be the last either. But that was irrelevant.

The little red dot in her futuristic visor twitched. She would furrow her eyebrows if she had any. “Are you telling me the truth?”

“You’re the absolute last person I would lie to, Kikyo.”

Kikyo nodded as she rung the Zoldyck Family Butler Bell. As one of the many nameless butlers appeared in the room, Kikyo commanded, “Bring me two bottles of Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon.”

As soon as the butler left, Bisky set her magazine on her lap and asked, “Why two bottles?”

“One will be for me, the other will be for you,” she replied nonchalantly as she picked up her novel and resumed her place.

It was then that Bisky began to sweat. She wasn’t as much of a wine mom as Kikyo, nor was her alcohol tolerance very high. But she was going to try to keep up with her friend as to not embarrass herself.

The nameless butler returned mere moments with the two bottles of wine and two extremely large wine glasses. Bisky began to sweat even more. Each bottle of wine was promptly emptied into the adult sized wine glasses. The butler bowed and left.

Kikyo downed her glass of wine and continued reading. The blonde, having watched her friend drink the beverage with little effort, nervously raised the glass to her lips and took a single sip. Almost instantly, Bisky passed out because she couldn’t handle the alcohol.

Kikyo looked down at her friend on the ground, laughed quietly, and turned the page in her book.


End file.
